Never Trust Anyone: Book One
by Riuku 47
Summary: I'm having trouble with this web-site since it's the first story i submit, but perhaps by next week i'll have updated it. Thank you


Chapter One-Eight Years Later Chapter One-Eight Years Later

"How much is that car, Sir? It's real nice." A tall, dark and handsome man asked the clerk, as he pointed outside towards a black convertible.

"Sir, you ask that daily. Don't you know by now?" the clerk replied menacingly rude, pounding his fists on the countertop.

"Geez, maybe the price went down," The handsome customer shriveled. "I was, you know, just wondering…"

I had heard this conversation every day for almost three weeks. It was getting to me. A lot.

My name is Riuku and it had been eight extensive years since I refrained from my occupation as a soldier for a force that is somewhat…hmm…confidential. My blond hair had grown out a lot and I hadn't shaved in months, but it actually looked presentable, you know, unlike sex hair and such. My eyes went from slightly green to blue these past years. I had grown about five inches in height, making me a boastful 6'1, and I had grown a lot of muscle. If I could do that much for them way back then, then imagine what I'd be doing for them now!

"So are you gonna buy the car or not?" The clerk yelled as he pounded his fists on the counter once more. I stood there listening. While the clerk was so into his argument, I took a bottle of water from the employee's fridge and shoved it into my black coat, without anyone noticing.

"As soon as I get the money. I'm gonna go outside and look at more cars now," The customer replied. He was obviously very intrigued and captivated by vehicles and the like.

"Can I help you sir?" The clerk asked me, quite monotonously. "You've been coming here quite often. Do you need anything?"

"Yes," I replied slyly, "I have been coming quite often." I moved towards him as the man that was talking earlier left the store to gape at other remarkable cars. The bell rang as he opened the door, and rang again when he closed it.

"I'll take what the man before me wanted. But first, do you mind if I test drive it?" I asked, presenting a cunning grin.

"May I see your driver's license? And that's a good choice by the way, maybe he'll stop bothering me."

"Sure. Gladly! Here's the license." I pretended to reach for something in my pocket and as the man lowered his head to fix his eyes on what I was going to pull out of my pocket, I threw a left hook to his face with my free hand and knocked him out.

I quickly grabbed the keys to the car and ran out of the store before another employee or customer noticed me. I heard one screaming and threatening to call the policemen.

I didn't give a fuck…

I heard a siren and knew the police were already heading my way, and so I leaped into the car and started the engine.

The car was very slick and elegantly swift. It was very advanced and it was a brand new model, and I was probably about to total it. It had a computer installed inside for those office workers and a GPS system. It was multifaceted and had many buttons, but I really didn't care what any of them did.

Today, I was making my escape from my dismayed hometown, Grahl, Tunland. Whether it meant killing a few people or escaping the cops, I assured myself I'd do it when I saw that flyer.

The flyer had inspired me to go chase after what I wanted for all my life. Just to know why we are here. And so I chased after my dream and I knew I would make it to the university, no matter what it would take.

I drove the car out in to the highway, followed by a pair of patrol cars. One of the cops stuck a megaphone out the window and screamed, "Pull over!"

I disobeyed and smiled subtly. Instead I stuck my middle finger out the window, flicking him off.

Ahead of me laid a detour in the road and so I decided to drive into it, hoping the cops would have a harder time following me. Shifting gears and getting ready to traverse the rock-strewn dirt road, I put my foot much harder on the gas, at about one-hundred-twenty miles per hour.

The cops once again asked me to pull over, this time more abruptly. About seventy meters ahead of me, a tractor was moving gravel and rocks, and the road had ramparts on both sides. It was also a one-way road, so I was pretty much fucked. But as you come to learn during my story…I never get fucked. I'm always doing the fucking.

I punctually braked right before I crashed into the tractor. The man working inside the tractor cussed out loud as he dropped his drink onto the floor. He jumped up in anguish, which did nothing but cause a lot more of an uproar…for him. His fat belly was left exposed to the excruciating ultraviolet rays of the sun because his working jacket had fallen off.

I turned the car around in a matter of seconds and quickly shifted my own weight to the left. This caused the wheels on the right side to become slightly elevated and they were forced up against the wall.

I was now the one chasing the cops, and they were conceivably less than thirty meters away from me, so I had to jump over them.

My car landed right on the first patrol cars' frontal barricade and shattered it into numerous small pieces. The other patrol car crashed into the first and I was out of there before they both exploded.

When I exited the detour, I found about three more patrol cars waiting for me. I drifted to the left and towards the famous city of Joj, my destination. The patrol cars were chasing me persistently, and they almost caught up to me, but I kept swiftly dodging them.

One of them pulled out a pistol and started to shoot at my wheel. I slowed down a bit for one of the policemen to pass me, and then I once again transferred my weight to the left so that the bullet would pass under my car and strike the patrol car in front of me.

I braked hurriedly so I wouldn't crash into the car in front of me. Then I drifted slightly to get out of the way of another incoming bullet.

Soon the terrain around me went from urban to nothing but desolate tract. Joj was hundreds of miles away and there was two police patrol cars chasing me…geez. Fortunately, I had dealt with bullshit like this before…

I drove off-road and started heading to a robust canyon. The car moved around haphazardly because of the rocks on the road, and one of the patrol cars kept driving ahead to catch me in case I went back on the road. The other pursued after me.

I kept driving headlong into that canyon; a fortification of nothing but unyielding rock. If I crashed into it at the uncontainable velocity I was going at, I was most certainly dead.

In a matter of seconds I was about fifteen yards away from it. I waited about half a second before making a really sharp turn. The car behind me bumped into it and blew up. The cliff above me started to fall, and I had to strive to get the hell out of there and back on the road.

I had lost sight of the last patrol car when it soon popped out from behind a gigantic boulder. The policeman stepped out and started to say something.

"Exit your vehicle and empty all your pockets. Put your hands on the car," he commanded, really pissed off. He held a pistol with both hands, shaking his whole body. He spit some tobacco out of his mouth and began to approach my car.

"Ha, fuck you!" I replied.

I ran him over and escaped towards me freedom.

I told you I don't get fucked.


End file.
